27
27 is a number that comes up on a lot of Al's songs and other things. Songs * In the song Albuquerque, Al's mom fed him sauerkraut until he was 26 1/2. An obvious reference to 27. * In the song Al mentions that his friends are jealous because he's seen "Porky's" 27 times that week. * In "Callin' In Sick", he says he hits the snooze alarm 27 times. * In "Confessions Part III", he says, "I haven't changed my underwear in 27 days." * In "Hardware Store", "every 27'th customer will get a ball pen hammer free". * In "The Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesota", the kids started singing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" for the '''27'th time that day. * In " ," Al says "Hold on a minute, there's still at least one hundred and '''27 more." * In " ," MC Lars says "...and I can give 27 reasons why..." Album Covers * On the cover of , Al's running number is 27. * On the cover, the number on the boy scout's arm is 27'. * On the Cover, the license plate says "0'27' NLY". Internet *At The Official Site in the questions gallery, he answers exactly 27 questions every month. * For the album Straight Outta Lynwood, his website brought you to a big 27 then redirected you to the normal site. Concerts *In a live performance, he puts his hand just above his waist (indicating height) and says he was that tall "Back when I was...27..." Videos * In the animated video for , Debbie lives in apartment 27. * The actor portraying the caning victim in the video for arrives at gate number 27 in at the beginning of the video. * In the video, not including the photographs or TV images, Al appears in 27 different shots. * There are some hidden 27s and messages in the chalkboard in the video. One says "2(pi)r^2=(some other complicated equation)=7." Put the first and last number together and you get 27. Another time, the numerator of the equation starts out as a 2, then changes to a 15, then changes to a 27 before changing into some weird symbols. * In the video for we catch a quick glimpse of the number 27 as Al advances his counter as he goes to work on his next patient. * At the end of the video , Weird Al teams up with 26 other look-alikes in a triangle formation. With the singer Al in front, it makes 27. * In the video for , Al takes dates number 26 and 27 out for the time of their lives. *In the Video, Al has 27 friends on his myspace page. Interviews * In this interview where Al is interviewing Keith Richards, they are talking about bowling and Al says to meet him in lane 27. Life *He originally had 27 songs before he was famous. *He has 27 members of his close family (siblings, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins). *Al's mom's birthday is 2'/'7. 'Movies *According to "The Flintstones: Collector's Edition" DVD's production notes, some scenes in both "The Flintstones" and "Jurassic Park" were filmed on Universal's Stage 27. Other *When Al was on , he won $'27,800. *The Weird Al $100 bill has 2 hidden 27s. * was released October 27. *'27' is the number of votes each Ohio Garrison 501st Commanding Officer-elect received... Weird Al is an honorary member of the 501st. *On the DVD edition of "Weird Al Yankovic LIVE!", one part of the bonus content parts contains a photo gallery of 27 photos. Category:Running Gags